


Santas little helper

by write_til_we_bleed



Series: christmas fics [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas fic, Hand Job, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Tension, breif mention of Eleanor, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas smut where both Harry and Louis work at a department store and Harry dresses up as santa and Louis as a little elf. Santa decides he needs a "little helper" if you're catching my drift ayyy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santas little helper

p>Louis stood with his hands on his hips, head cocked to the side and a pout pulling at his mouth. " it's my birthday, Stan."

Louis deadpans as his friend gives him a pleading look.

" Tommo you so owe me. Remember that shift I covered for you because someone wanted to get a quick blowie from that bird instead of truly living in the Christmas moment and being here for all those whiny fucking kids. " His best friend gives him a pointed look, the pleading expression gone from his eyes

Louis rolls his own, sighing and coming to terms with himself. He did need the money, for one of his knew hookups and himself. He thanks himself for spending his last paycheck on his family, now he wouldn't have to worry about them.

" You do realise you're being a total dick and-"

Stan squints his eyes at Louis " fuck off. all you were gonna do is fuck anyway Lou. Nothing new there, mate. Really. Who is it this time ? " his friend mocks, " That girl Emily or summat ? "

Louis cackles, he can hardly remember her name himself sometimes. " Eleanor, pal " The caramel haired boy shakes his head and agrees to work the night and next for one of his closest friends.

" What are you doing anyway ? " Louis asks later that night, rummaging through old employee elf uniforms.

" I think you might have to get one in the girls sizes mate " Stan stands behind him while, furiously texting on his phone.

" Do I look like a fucking girl, Stan ? " Louis frowns slightly, flexing his bicep a little.

Stan just gives him a look, head cocked to the side as if to say, ' you don't want me to answer that '

" Can a girl do this ? " He kisses his bicep, with a grin and flexes some more thinking it'd be perrie or Jade, when the employee workroom door bangs open.

" Mate, I won't answer that first question, just because I don't want to ruin your ego. As for the second question, YES a girl can do that you sexist moron. "

Louis looks up, about halfway through the new arrivals speech and is met with mocking dark eyes of a person he's never seen around. As the boy finishes with a wink, Louis feels an embarrassed blush coat his cheeks and he looks back down at the box on the floor full of costumes.

He bends down to continue looking through the box, hearing the low voices of the other boys in the room with him. He picks up some of it, the boys name is Harry and Greg won't be coming in today to be Santa.

which Louis hardly cares about anyway, neither of the two things, but it's nice to put a name to that pretentious face.

Stan calls a ' later' just as he's finding a small in the men's. He grumbles back a grumpy ' bye' as he notices that his friend is completely right when he told him he'd have to go in the women's box.

" Don't pout precious, it's not a good look on you. "

Louis' head whips around so fast, he thinks he might've heard a crack. He glares at the pale boy, who's gotten closer to him and bares his teeth at him-

" I like biters " The other murmurs.

And Louis wants to set this boy on fire. " I'm going to set you on fire " He tells Harry.

Harry gives him a wicked grin that reaches all the way to his ears. Harry steps closer, " Don't mouth off to Santa, you little elf. you don't want to end up on the naughty list, do you ? "

Louis leans back a little, looking up at the boy and his slightly curled curls, " Santa can go fuck- " He starts

But then his manager interrupts him and tells them both that they need to be ready in five.

Louis sighs, bending over to pick up another box labeled " Women " , and he begins his search all over again, trying to calm his heated cheeks and fast beating heart.

He rights himself, with a pair of striped red and white tights clutched tightly in his palm. He turns to start changing and he feels eyes on him and he knows not to look so he just keeps his eyes down as he gets for the kids.

" I'm flattered really mate, but 'm not gay" Louis looks up just as he pulls the green shirt over his head and pulling the small elf ears over his own small ears.

The older boy is watching him with an amused look and nods once before continuing with his own costume.

He's putting on the blush, to make him look happy. when Harry walks past him, in full costume, and pinches his back side.

" Hurry up, Cinderella, we're on " Harry murmurs and louis can feel himself seething inside his jolly costume.

" Hi little girl, I'm Santa's helper. " Louis says cheerfully to the girl next in line.

She gives him a withering look and sniffs at him. " I don't care, gay boy. I'm here to see him, not you. "

The little bitch

" Move out of my way. " the Little seven year old pushes past I'm with a look of pure innocence on her face as she climbs onto Harry's lap. Louis keeps his eyes narrowed onto the little girl until Harry gives Louis one of his own winks with a nod.

She asks for a Malibu Barbie, her pinktails flopping in Harry's beard and when she asks if she'll get the expensive toy or not, Louis almost choke on his tongue when Harry answers her in monotone voice, with a no.

Louis shakes his head at the santa'd up boy and shakes his head and focuses on his shift for the next hour, making idle conversation with some of the parents while Harry " ho ho ho's " and laughs his way into those kids heart's.

" Sit on Santa's lap, little elf!!! " A little girl starts pulling at his leggings and he kind of wants to kick her off but that would be against their stores policy and he can't get fired again.

The elf boy squats down to her level" Maybe later sweetums yea? Don't you want to get a turn with Santa "

Her eyes start to tear up at his rejection and he quickly agrees and her eyes dry up pretty quickly for a child who was just about to break down in the middle of Burlington.

He grimaces, making his way to Santa and drapes a tense arm across his broad  
shoulders.

He feels large hands wrap around his middle to pull him onto an equally hard lap and he bites his lip from protesting.

" on my lap silly, wouldn't want the little one to cry again, now would we Lewis ? "

The offended boy squirms around, not ever being the one to sit in others laps and feels the others warm breath run along the shell of his ear. He shivers a little and smiles his widest when cameras start going off.

" those tights stretch around your ass perfectly, your thighs look so fuckable in those stripes "

As the last light shuttered, his eyes widen and he climbs off of Harry's lap as fast as he could.  
Throughout the rest of their shifts, Louis swore he heard chuckling behind him and eyes on his body again whenever he bent over to giggle into a child's face or picked up another kid to put in Harry's lap.

He didn't look at the other again even after another kid asked for Louis to sit in the taller boys lap again.

Not until they were back into the workroom and Louis' undoing his shoes, to slip off the festive costume.

Harry's only in his Santa pants when Louis looks at him, and the others hot gaze is all over him too. And Louis gulps rushing to pull the rest of his costume off just so he can pull on his normal clothes and leave.

" aren't you going to be my little helper, Lou ? "

Louis bites his red, bitten lips and bites out a no and he's looking around for his clothes, just in his briefs. He doesn't want to dwell too long about it because it's embarrassing.

" I think you've been naughty Louis... "

And Louis can't take it anymore. " Why can't you leave me alone Harry ?" He glares at the taller boy.

He said boy ignores him and continues on " Hooking up with other people, " Harry shakes his head and pulls put Louis glowing phone, but he quickly throws it into his own locker and stalks towards the smaller boy " bad little elf "

Harry's right in front of him now, raking a large hand through his feathery hair and louis wants to wrench himself away but Harry's scratching right where he loves it the most.

His eyes flutter shut and he's walked forwards with a hand on his neck. when the boy who's leading him goes down he follows.

" Help Santa out, my little elf" Harry whispers into the side of Louis neck, when his eyes open Harry's sitting in front of him while he bent at an awkward angle trying to follow the other boy.

" be my good little elf, Lou. " The boy above him says low. Louis sinks further down so he's right in front of the others crotch.

" but I'm not gay " The little elf says, a little taken back by how far this has come.

"But I'm an exception " Louis looks up to find Harry gazing down at him and Harry kisses him. Mouths closed but Harry's picking him up to lay him along the bench.

The curly haired boy is dragging his long fingers down his torso and over his ribcage and across his hipbones to settle at the dip of his stomach. He pulls the others briefs to rest at the base of Louis' cock and takes him fully into his mouth before Louis can get a word out.

Harry drags his pointed tongue over Louis' pulsing cock, licking the vein and bobbing his heard down until the cock brushes the back of his throat.

Louis buck's up quick but Harry pulls off just as quick and blows onto the wet cock, cool air seeming to light Louis on fire, and the other boy is whining high in his throat, sounding like a little kitten. Louis' back arches off the wood bench and Harry can't keep himself from laughing a little.

Harry wraps a large hand around the boy and gives it a gentle tug to ease him.

The younger boy, brings his lips to the older again, nipping at the boys mushroom head and Harry pull off before the other the boy explodes without another sound.

Come is pooling on the smaller boys stomach and Harry leans back to pull his own prick out and reaches for Louis' limp cock again but the smaller is quick to tell him to stop.

But Harry reaches again anyway, brushing Louis' away and wraps a hand around both of them.

Louis whines and keens, mumbling about how he's too sensitive. But he works them through with soft pressure that he applies and soon Louis' back to full hardness.

Harry moans at the feel of their cocks rubbing together, Louis' still wet dick alongside his own and he grips Louis' naked waist hard, nails biting into unmarked skin before he comes hard over Louis' cock.

Cum leaks over the head of Louis' deep red cock and the small boy shudders and is babbling about everything while he comes onto himself for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS PLS GIVE ME FEEDBACK. THIS COHLD TOTAL SHIT BUT YOU GUYS WON'T TELL ME. * cries *


End file.
